Living and Dying
by Moose.in.space
Summary: Death isn't the worst fate. As long as you go peacefully. Unfortunately, for the Winchesters, it never comes that way.


Metatron injected the large needle into Sam's arm and the clear liquid slowly emptied out of the vile.

"You're a monster, Sam." He smirked. "The only reason your brother is around is so he'll be able to end you."

Sam didn't dare look at the archangel. He wouldn't show his weakness so quickly.

"You remember that voicemail Dean sent to you, don't you?" Metatron continued, "the one where Dean said he wanted to hunt you down because… you are a monster."

Sam flinched. Of course he remembered that voicemail, he listened to it everyday when he was high off demon blood. In fact, he had memorized it.

"I'd bet you still have it, Sam. Whenever your switch cell phone, somehow you manage to find a way so the voicemail follows." Metatron knelt down so he was at eye level with Sam, who was currently tied up in an old rickety chair. "And if you think Dean is coming for you, you're wrong."

Sam finally looked up and glared into Metatron's misty green eyes.

"Aww now Sammy boy, don't give me the death glare. I'm only telling you the truth." Metatron's smile was full of deception. It made Sam shiver, although it didn't help that the poison Metatron had given him was already starting to kick in. He knew that Metatron was lying. He had to be.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Sam?" Metatron laughed his cold, cruel laugh and stood up.

Sam lowered his head and stared at the floor. Dean wasn't coming for him. No one was. He was alone.

Metatron turned around to face the desk and opened a drawer. Sam didn't dare look up, but he could tell what it was.

A blade. A long silver blade that could kill angels. Metatron returned to facing Sam. Still he didn't look up.

Metatron inserted the blade under Sam's chin, forcing him to lift his head. "Sammy."

"It's Sam." He hissed at Metatron.

Metatron smiled, looking generally amused. Then he took the angel blade and sliced it across Sam's cheek, making a hissing noise. He gritted his teeth and braced himself for pain.

It came. But not from the blade. The pain came from inside head. Sam shut his eyes tightly and breathed heavily as the pain slowly increased.

"Yes." Metatron said with an untrusting smile, "the poisson's starting to work." He paused before continuing. "It was designed to replicate the most painful experience of the victim. For example, yours is when Lucifer was in your head."

Sam opened his eyes, terrified. He did not want to relive that experience. Once was more than enough.

"Remember it Sam?" Metatron taunted. "The noise? The pain? The insomnia? Oh but don't worry, that was only the beginning. This time is going to be much different. Much, quicker."

Sam's pulled on the thick rope that was binding him to the chair. It seemed that the more he pulled the tighter it got.

Metatron, however, did not approve of Sam trying to escape. He pulled the blade firmly over Sam's wrist, piercing his veins. Sam groaned in pain as blood covered his hand and the chair's arm.

"The more you struggle the quicker you'll bleed out." Metatron said slicing the other side.

"Why do want me to feel pain," Sam panted "if you're just going to kill me anyways?"

Metatron looked at Sam in a humans-are-so-stupid kind of way. "It's all for the pleasure. Knowing that you suffered before I killed you, it makes me happy."

Blood was now pouring onto the floor around the chair. Sam's vision was starting to go fuzzy and his heard was throbbing. He kept pulling at the ropes but they only dug deeper into his wrists, as though they were enchanted.

Once again, Metatron slashed at Sam. And again Sam groaned and pulled at the ropes, that were now starting to cut off the circulation in his hands.

Finally, covered in blood and sweat Sam stopped pulling. He let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating so hard he could barely hear when a voice called, "Metatron!"

Metatron spun around to face where the voice came from. He smiled and the sight of Dean, standing tall holding the First blade in his hand.

"Ah, Dean. I was wondering when you'd get here. Just in time too, I might add. Any later and Sam here would already be dead. Now, you can watch as I kill your brother." Metatron turned back to face Sam who was fighting to stay conscious.

"Not on my watch you won't." Dean charged at Metatron, who easily dodged the hit. He flung his hand to the side and Dean went flying into a wall, where he sat up, holding his gut and staring at Sam.

"Any last words boys?" Metatron chuckled as he leaned over Sam, clutching the angel blade.

Sam turned to look at his brother, who was a good thirty feet away. "Jerk," he whispered with a smile.

Metatron plunged the blade into Sam's stomach. It seemed as though all of time froze. It was just the three of them. It was Metatron, Dean and Sammy. That was it. No one else. As Dean stood up and limped towards the two men.

Metatron spoke quietly, "until next time, Dean." Then he was gone. Vanished to who knows where.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered desperately. He gently shook his brothers shoulders and prayed it wasn't too late.

"-ean?" Was all Sam could say. It was barely audible.

Dean grasped the First blade and sliced through the ropes binding Sam's legs and hands. Sam fell out of the chair into his brothers arms.

"Oh Sammy." Dean's voice cracked, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sam." Dean was now in tears.

He felt Sam's chest move and he looked at his brothers bloody, cut face. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving, ever so slightly. Dean pulled Sam's face close to his so he could hear what he was saying.

"Dean. It alright. It all gonna b-...alright. I not mad." Sam was trying to comfort Dean. His last moments he wanted his brother to be happy. He took his last breath of air and said quietly but clearly, "thanks for always being with me. Thanks for coming. I knew you would." Sam smiled his last smile and his eyes slowly closed and air escaped his lips as his lungs emptied.

Sam Winchester was dead.

"SAMMY!" Dean sobbed into his brothers neck as he pulled him close, not daring to let go. He hugged Sam as if the world depended on it.

But it didn't.

The world was done with Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood.

Sam Winchester. The boy who saved a world he never felt apart of.

Sam Winchester. Earths mightiest hero.

**A/N **

**This was originally going to be a whole thing but then life happened and I decided it would be much easier for me to just make it one chapter. I know it isn't the greatest ending but it still works. I'm really sorry to anyone who had started reading it already and had gotten past the first chapter. :(**

**PS. Did anyone notice my avengers reference thee at the end?**

**-EleAnor**


End file.
